Shiritsu
by Sakurachan623
Summary: Tsunade offers Sakura a spot in the Shiritsu, a group made up specifically to defeat the Akatsuki. She accepts. What happens along the way? Read to find out! ON HIATUS!
1. The offer

**A/n:**** Hello everyone! I am back!! Well actually this is the first fanfiction that I have complete already. So ya… hopefully this is a good one. As for my other stories I have lost all interest in them for right now. I am slowly but surely writing them and I am going to try to finish them soon. But on to the story!!!**

_**Summary:**__** Sakura is asked by Tsunade to become part of a group called Shiritsu. Their purpose is to defeat the Akatsuki once and for all. Along the way she meets up with Sasuke and… well we'll see what happens.**_

Chapter one: The offer

"Sakura-san Hokage-sama requests your presence in her office." An ANBU said as Sakura opened her door.

"Tell her that I'll be there in 10 minutes." After Sakura said that the ANBU disappeared.

Sakura's P.O.V

It's been 3 years since Sasuke went to Orochimaru. Everything has changed in Konoha, There is a new head in the Hokage Monument, and everyone has basically paired up. Ino with Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and TenTen, hell even Shino and Chouji have someone. I have grown exponentially thanks to Tsunade's training.

End P.O.V

Sakura opened her closet and pulled out her training outfit, a Black halter dress that went down to her mid thigh with short black shorts under it. After she got dressed she went out her front door locked it and went to Tsunade's office. When she got there she knocked on her door.

"Come in" She heard from the other side of the door.

"Good morning shishou." Sakura said closing the door.

"Good morning Sakura" Tsunade said as Sakura sat down in front of her desk.

'Wow! She's actually not drunk.' Sakura thought. "So Shishou what did you want?"

"Well Sakura one of out top Kunoichis is starting a special squad to fight the Akatsuki. There is going to be 9 girls plus the leader, they are from here and from our allies. You will train for two years and then go and fight the Akatsuki. Are you interested?" Tsunade asked with a serious face.

"Well I guess I could. It is a chance for me to get stronger. When do I leave?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hai"

"Ok, you will leave in two days, and after you're done training all 10 of you will come back here to get information on the whereabouts of the Akatsuki base. Ok?"

"Hai, well I should go pack. Goodbye shishou!" Sakura said walking out of Tsunade's office.

Tsunade turned to look out of her window. 'You will be a strong and great kunoichi when you return Sakura. Good Luck!' Tsunade thought while watching a pink head walk down the street to her house.

**Ok so how was it??? Well hit the purple button down at the bottom. Any ways here is a preview of the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

"_Sakura meet your new teammates."_

"_Training starts at 5:30 a.m and we will end at 5:30 pm. Dinner is at 6:30 p.m every night and breakfast is at 4:45 a.m every morning. Understood?"_


	2. The group call Shiritsu

**A/N:**** Oh NO!! Another update in one night what is happening with me. Well I guess it's good for you guys. Now on to chapter two. Lets meet the group.**

Chapter 2- The group called Shiritsu

2 days after her meeting with Tsunade, Sakura was on her way to meet the people she would be training with. She had her bag over shoulder and was at the Hokage tower. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door and heard Tsunade say come in.

"Hello Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said as she walked in. When she looked around the room she saw nine other girls in the room all around the same age as her.

"Ok Sakura here are your new teammates. This is Kuchiki Rukia from Suna, Seno Mayura from Grass, Shinomori Misao from Mist, Kamiya Kaoru from Konoha, Kazuma Shuro from Suna, Sohma Kisa from Mist, Kinomoto Meilin from Konoha, Yamazaki Arisa from grass and finally the leader and the kunoichi who will be training you Shiranui Yoruichi. And girls this is Haruno Sakura, she specializes in healing jutsus and Genjutsu." Tsunade said as everyone said hi to each other.

"Ok, so let's go to where we are going to train." Yoruichi said. In a split second all 10 girls were gone.

After about 3 hours of nonstop travel they arrived at a beautiful lake with a big cabin sitting on one side of it and a training field on the other side of it.

"Ok so this is where we are going to be training. Training will start at 5:30 a.m and last until 5:30 p.m, we will take a one hour lunch break at 12:30 and at 1:30 we will start back training. Any questions? No good. Now let's go inside and get to know each other." Yoruichi said as they walked into the cabin.

All ten girls sat in the living room on the sectional couch and chairs that were there. As soon as everyone was seated they started introductions.

"Ok, I'll go first, I am Shiranui Yoruichi, I am an ex ANBU. I was taught by the 4th Hokage. I specialize in taijutsu and ninjutsu. So I guess we'll just go in a circle. You you're next." She said as she pointed to Sakura.

"I am Haruno Sakura. I was taught by the Copy nin Kakashi and the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. I am a Chunin about to be Jonin. I specialize in medical jutsu and genjutsu."

"I am Yamazaki Arisa. I am a Jonin. I specialize in ninjutsu and weapons."

"I am Kinomoto Meilin. I am a Chunin about to be a Jonin. I specialize in genjutsu."

"I am Sohma Kisa. I am a Chunin. I specialize in taijutsu and weapons."

"I'm Kazuma Shuro, a Jonin. I specialize in ninjutsu and senbon needles."

"I'm Shinomori Misao. I'm a Chunin. I specialize in healing jutsu."

"I am Seno Mayura, a Chunin about to be Jonin. I specialize in genjutsu and weapons."

"I am Kuchiki Rukia. I'm a Jonin. I specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"Ok so you all are at the same ranks, almost and as I see you are all around the same age. So our training starts tomorrow, so be prepared. Now the rooms have your names on them there are 2 people per room. So go get settled and showered. Dinner is in one hour. Every night at 6:30 p.m and breakfast is at 4:45 a.m every morning. So see you in a little bit." Yoruichi said going into the kitchen as the girls went to put their stuff up.

**So how was this chapter?? Well hit the little purple button below and review! I'll probably update one more chapter tonight. And maybe tomorrow. So see you then! Oh and here is a preview of the next chapter.**

_**Preview:**_

"_Since you all wanna be smartasses run 600 laps around the lake! NOW!!!"_

"_Ok in 4 months Tsunade-sama is sending a team to train to be our back up."_

_**Sakurachan623**__** is out!!!**_


	3. Training

**A/N:**** I know I was supposed to update yesterday but my stupid internet wasn't working right. So now on to chapter 3. and if the story is boring so far believe me it will get better! But ya in other news the next update will probably be on Monday some time.**

Chapter 3- Training

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It's been a year and about four months since we've started training. Yoruichi-sama is as ruthless as Tsunade-shishou, if not worse. All of us have become real close, especially me, Mayura, Misao and Meilin. It's now 4:00 am so now I have to get ready before Arisa my roommate wakes up. Cuz we all know she likes to take forever to get ready and I don't want to have to wait for her.

**End P.O.V.**

At 5:30 all of the girls were downstairs and waiting on Yoruichi.

"Where the hell is she at!! We have been down here forever!!!" Kaoru yelled.

"I don't know but will you pipe down you're giving me a headache" Arisa said rubbing her temples.

"Everyone chill for I am here! Now get ready for some **PAIN**!!!!" Yoruichi said evilly.

"Ya ya ya! You say that everyday." Misao, Meilin and Sakura said together.

"Fine since you all wanna be smartasses 600 laps around the lake! **NOW!!!!**" Yoruichi said sitting in her lawn chair and watching the girls run around the big lake. (the lake is 2 miles around)

"Why do we always have to do laps?" Shuro asked Mayura.

"I guess Yoruichi is always having a bad day." Mayura said speeding up.

At around the 300th lap the girls saw a Konoha ANBU talking to Yoruichi. "Hey Sakura do you know who that is?" Misao asked.

"Well by his hair style and posture I'd say Nara Shikamaru." Sakura said.

'hmmm Shikamaru-kun got into ANBU. I wonder how everyone else is doing.

About 30 minutes after they started their laps they finally got to lap 600. Yoruichi stood up and walked over to the slightly panting girls.

"Good job! Ok I just got some news from Konoha, Tsunade-sama is going to be sending a back up team to train with us in 4 months. So by then I want you guys to be above ANBU level. Oh and Sakura."

"Hai" Sakura said.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to give this to you. I guess it has important information for you." Yoruichi said handing Sakura a scroll.

"Umm Yoruichi-sama can I ask who will be on the back up team?" Sakura asked.

"You can ask but she did not say who would be on it, just that they were sending one."

"ok" Sakura said.

"ok now it's time for sparring everyone with your partners." Yoruichi said as Sakura walked over to her.

The girls spent one hour sparring. By then it was 10:30. After their spars they had 2 hours of ninjutsu practice, then they had lunch from 12:30 until 1:30, then they had a one hour taijutsu practice, followed by one and ½ hours of genjutsu. And then they finished off with sit ups, push ups and suicides. After they were finished Sakura went up to her room, took a shower then got changed and sat down on her bed to read the scroll.

**End note:**** ok so another short chapter but they will get longer I swear after the next chapter. But the next chapter is just what the scroll says so it will be really short. So this chapter goes with out a preview. I'm keeping y'all in suspense!!!! Well…**

_**Sakurachan623**__** is out!!!**_


	4. The scroll full of Surprises

**A/n:** **ok so here is the next chapter. YAY!!! Anyways this is gonna be a short one cuz it's just about what is in the scroll. But hopefully I'll update again either tonight again or sometime tomorrow. Well on to chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4: The Scroll full of surprises**

Sakura sat down on her bed and opened the scroll. It said:

Hey Sakura!

How are things going with your training? Well a lot of stuff has happened in Konoha. I'll start with the very good news. Well all of the Rookies have made Jonin rank and some ANBU. Naruto and Hinata have gotten married as well as Neji and TenTen. On other news, Uchiha Sasuke has come back just recently. I know that you might not want to hear that but he came back of his own free will. He has received his punishment, 6 months of probation and his rank is still Gennin. He has killed off Orochimaru and Deidara of the Akatsuki. As for the news that you probably received with this scroll there will be a team of 6 Shinobi that you personally know sent to train for the upcoming battle, I will not give you the names of them just yet you will have to wait. And on an ending note your rank has been elevated from Chunin to ANBU. Well good luck with your training see you in 8 months!.

Sincerely,

Tsunade

Godaime Hokage

'WHAT THE HELL!!! Sasuke-kun is back?! When?! Grrr I hate Shishou!' Sakura thought as she rolled the scroll back up and took out a blank one and began writing back.

Hello Tsunade-shishou,

My training is going good I assume Yoruichi-taichou sent you a letter saying that I am the lieutenant of the squad. As for your news send my congratulations to Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, and Neji. And for Sasuke-kun tell him welcome back from me and that I'm sorry I couldn't be there to tell him myself. On another note, WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?! You won't tell me their names only that I know them so I know that you are planning something Shishou. But I have to go dinner is ready, I will see you in 8 months!

Love

Sakura

Sakura rolled up her scroll and went to the bird cage where they kept the carrier birds. She attached the scroll to one of the birds and sent it off to Konoha.

**Ok so this is the end of chapter 4. Short I know but the next one should be up soon. Well that is all for right now!**

**Sakurachan623**** is out!**


	5. The back up team

**A/N:**** Ok now on to Chapter 5. This is just what happened when Sasuke came back. But ya well hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5: The back up team

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha. A year has passed since Sakura has left. The people guarding the gate saw a figure coming down the road.

"Halt! Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I wish to speak to Tsunade-sama."

"Hold on. Hawk this is Gatekeeper send Kitsune to the east gate." The guard said into his headset. Two minutes later an ANBU in an orange fox mask showed up.

'Great it's the dobe' Sasuke thought following the ANBU through the village. After 10 minutes of walking in silence they arrived at the tower, they walked up the steps and into the building. As soon as they were inside the ANBU took off his mask to reveal Naruto. (What a surprise.)

"So teme you decided to come back." Naruto said grinning.

"Aa dobe." Sasuke err grunted/said. They got to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" She said from behind the closed door. Naruto opened the door and Sasuke followed him in.

"Ahh the Uchiha. I was starting to wonder when you were going to come back."

"I've killed Orochimaru but Itachi has been in hiding."

"Ok, well I'll go talk to the council. In the meantime Naruto will be your guard." Tsunade said getting up and going to the door. She turned around and said, "Naruto don't forget 8 more months."

"How can I forget Baa-chan?" Naruto said as him and Sasuke walked out and went for the stairs.

"What happens in 8 months dobe?"

"Well Sakura-chan went to go train to be part of a special squad to defeat the Akatsuki. And Tsunade thinks that they might need back up so she is sending some of the strongest shinobi to train with them and then go into battle with them."

"Oh. Who else is going to be part of the team?"

"Well Baa-chan only has 5 out of the total 6 spots. But for now it is me, Neji, Sai, Kiba and Shikamaru. She is still observing others for the 6th spot." Naruto said as he took Sasuke to Ichiraku for some ramen.

6 months later

"Sasuke since you are off probation I have a mission to give you that I know you won't refuse."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be the 6th member of the back up team that Naruto is on."

"I accept, when do I go for training?"

"In two months on the 17th at 10:00 a.m"

"Ok, I'll be there." Sasuke said bowing and then walking out of her office.

'So Sakura I guess I get to see how much you have changed. Do you still love me?' Sasuke thought walking into his apartment.

2 months later

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba and Neji were standing in front of the gate waiting on Tsunade.

"GAH!!! Where the fuck is she?!" Naruto screamed.

"Ohayou sorry that I'm late I got held up at the office. Well Shikamaru you know where the house is at right?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said.

"Ok well good luck! You should be there by 5:45 tonight. I'll see you guys when you get back in 4 months." Tsunade said as they jumped off into the trees.

'Good luck, especially you Sasuke, you're going to need it when Sakura sees you. Now it's time for some Sake!' Tsunade thought as she walked to her office to her big bottle of sake.

**Well this is the end of chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. I might update again tonight, if I feel like it. Well here is a preview of chapter 6:**

**Preview:**

"_Are you the shinobi Tsunade-sama sent?"_

"_Follow me I'll give you a tour"_

"_Naruto-kun what are you guys doing here?"_

"_We're your back up team! Dattebayo!!"_

**Sakurachan623**** is out!!**


	6. The Arrival

**A/N:**** Sorry bout the wait, but I have been working a lot so ya. Well here is chapter 6. **

Chapter 6- The arrival

The girls had just finished training and were inside getting ready for dinner. Yoruichi felt 6 chakra signals close by and went outside to see if it was the boys. A couple minutes later 6 guys with leaf hitai-ates landed in front of her.

"Are you the team Tsunade-sama sent?"

"Hai! Baa-chan sent us!" Naruto said.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said.

"Ok well follow me and I will give you a tour of the house." Yoruichi said walking toward the house. She opened the door and all of them walked inside. When they were all in the living room they heard yelling from upstairs.

"Arisa hurry up in there I still need to take a fucking shower and if you aren't out in 5 minutes I will beat your ass all the way back to Grass!" a feminine voice said from up the stairs.

"Let me go handle this." Yoruichi said going to the stairs. A couple seconds later they heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Rukia! Give me that back or else I'll kill you and they won't even be able to recognize your body!" A voice said as the boys saw two girls. One had black hair and grey eyes, and the other one had pink hair with black streaks in it and green eyes. The boys thought the one with pink hair looked familiar but c'mon their boys and they can't put two and two together.

"Aww poor Kura-chan are you mad cuz I took your diary?"

"Yes I am now give it back now!"

"No! I wanna see if there is anything interesting in here about your weekly trips to heal Kyo."

"Rukia, c'mon you know that I tell you everything that happens when I go to see him now give it back!"

"Fine here but next time I want you to tell me if you do anything I mean c'mon the guy is hot."

"Fine, now give it back and finish getting ready, you know how Yoruichi-sama gets if we're late for anything." Sakura said as Rukia started going up the stairs. She turned around and saw the boys. Just as she was about to say something she heard the voice of her taichou.

"Haruno! Why aren't you ready yet?!"

"Well taichou, Arisa is taking her sweet ass time getting ready." Sakura said as the boys had a look of recognition on their faces.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? Naruto? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're your back up team." Neji said.

"Hey Kura-chan Arisa-chan's out of the bathroom now." A voice yelled down the stairs.

"Ok thanks Kisa-chan." Sakura shouted. She turned to the boys and said, "I'll see you in a little bit after I change." After that she was gone up the stairs.

"She changed her hair." Naruto said sadly.

"Ya but she is still flat chested and ugly." Sai said.

"How do you know she had a big t-shirt on." Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile Sasuke was looking at the place that Sakura once stood. 'I wonder how much has changed about her.' He thought to himself as Yoruichi started giving a tour of the downstairs.

**A/N:**** Ok so that is chapter 6 I hope that you enjoyed it. Now I probably won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday cuz I gotta work all weekend and then I have my Grandmother's bday party on Sun so ya. And on Friday I will be gone for 10 days on vacation so I probably won't update that whole time but I will try to update at least until chapter 12. well here is a preview of chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7 preview:**

"_No Mayura-chan it wasn't then I met him when we were in the village a couple months ago." Sakura said stopping when she realized she was down the stairs._

"_Okay girls introduce yourselves!"_

"_Kura-chan that Sasuke guy is staring at you. Do you know him?"_

**Now lets play a guessing game tell me if you know who will say this quote later on in the story.**

"_**Well I have gone through intense training to get to where I am at now."**_

**Ok so who is it? Here are your choices:**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Sakura**

**Sai**

**Well send in who you think it is.**

**Sakurachan623**** is out!!! Until next time!**


	7. Shiritsu meet your back up team! OMG!

**A/N:**** Ok so I decided to update again today OH THE HORROR!!! Two chapters in one day!!! Ok enough of that. Well here goes chapter 7.**

Chapter 7- Shiritsu meet your back up team

15 minutes later most of the girls were down stairs lined up in front of the guys.

"Kazuma! Where are Seno and Haruno?" Yoruichi asked Shuro.

"They should be down in a minute, they were almost done getting ready when we all came down." Shuro said.

"Ok, then we'll wait for them,"

5 minutes later they saw two girls coming down the stairs talking.

"No Mayura-chan it wasn't then I met him when we were in the village a couple months ago." Sakura said stopping when she realized she was down the stairs.

"Ok, girls these are the shinobi Tsunade-sama sent. Now introduce yourselves." Yoruichi said turning to the boys.

"Hyuga Neji, ANBU."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU and the next Hokage! DATTEBAYO!!!"

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke, Chunnin."

"Urusaki Sai, ANBU."

"Troublesome Nara Shikamaru, ANBU."

"Inuzuka Kiba, Jonin."

"Ok now it's our turn, girls say name and rank in the squad. I'll go first, Shiranui Yoruichi, Captain."

"Even though you all know me Haruno Sakura, Lieutenant."

"Yamazaki Arisa, 3rd seat."

"I'm Kinomoto Meilin, 4th seat."

"I am Sohma Kisa, 5th seat."

"Kazuma Shuro, 6th seat."

"Kamiya Kaoru, 7th seat."

"I am Shinomori Misao, 8th seat."

"I'm Seno Mayura, 9th seat."

"I am Kuchiki Rukia, 10th seat." All the girls said bowing.

"Umm, what is up with the seats?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Well the seats are how we decipher the as you would put it ranks in the squad. The most powerful being Yoruichi-taichou, followed by Sakura-sama, and the last being Rukia-chan." Kaoru said.

Meanwhile Sasuke was staring at Sakura.

'She's changed a lot, she hasn't even looked at me or said anything to me. Her hair grew back out and she dyed it, and she grew taller. Is this still the same Sakura?' Sasuke thought staring.

"Hey Kura-chan, that Sasuke guy is staring at you. Do you know him?" Misao asked.

"Ya, he was my teammate when I was a Gennin, and my first love interest. You may have heard of him Meilin, the last Uchiha."

"You mean the one that betrayed the village to go to Orochimaru?"

"Yup. I'm surprised Tsunade-shishou sent him here considering his older brother is part of the Akatsuki."

"Hey! Everyone to the table dinner is ready!!!" Yoruichi yelled causing everyone to run to the table to avoid her wrath.

**A/N:**** ok so that is the end of chapter 7. Next we see what their dinner is like. Well see you next time!**

**Chapter 8 preview:**

"_So Sakura-chan how has your training been?"_

"_It was hard at first but now it's easier."_

"_650 laps!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!! THAT IS HER BEING NICE!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!"_

**Sakurachan623**** is out!!!**


	8. The dinner

**Ok I know I haven't updated in like a long time but I thought I'd give y'all one more chapter before I go to Mass. I come back the 23 so look for one then.**

**Chapter 8-**** The Dinner**

Everyone sat down at the table as a couple of the maids brought the food in.

"So Sakura-chan, how has your training been?" Naruto asked.

"It's good, it was hard at first but now it's really really easy."

"What kind of training do you do ugly?" Sai asked.

"Well normally on a good day we start off sparring then we do ninjutsu and then we have lunch then taijutsu then genjutsu, followed by sit ups, push ups, and suicides." Sakura said taking a bite of her ramen.

"What happens on a bad day?" Naruto asked.

"Well on a bad day, which is like everyday, we run laps around the lake." Shuro said.

"Yup and guess what tomorrow is?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ugh! Not another bad day!" Rukia said.

"Yup!"

"How many laps do we have to do this time?" Misao asked.

"I'll be nice only 650." Yoruichi said smiling evilly.

"Oh good" Sakura said relieved that it wasn't the normal 1000 laps.

"THAT'S NICE 650 LAPS!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Ya, normally it's real close to 1000 laps." Arisa said.

"Damn, that's a lot of laps and that lake is big." Sai said.

"Oh ya! Kura-chan don't you go see Kyo tomorrow?" Mayura asked.

"Oh shit I forgot that I had to heal him again." Sakura said.

"Who's Kyo?" Sasuke asked.

"Well one day we went into the village, and this guy tapped me on my shoulder. I thought he was a pervert but it ended up that he was the feudal lords son. So now in order to keep it quiet, I told him that whenever he needed me to heal him I would."

"Oh"

"Ok since everyone is done eating, it's time to go to sleep." Yoruichi said.

"Fine, c'mon girls let's go." Arisa said as all the girls got up and went to their rooms. After the girls were gone Yoruichi turned to the boys.

"Ok, the rooms that you will be staying in have your names on them. There are two people per room. So go find them and get to sleep, you will see hell in the morning." She said walking up the stairs as the boys grabbed their stuff and followed her. When they got to the top of the stairs they had to try not to get nosebleeds. All the girls were in short shorts and tight white tank tops. Most of them were looking at all the girls, but our favorite Uchiha had his eyes on a specific pink haired, green eyed girl, who is none other than Haruno Sakura. She was talking to a girl with blonde hair that he remembered as Arisa.

"Hey Arisa!" He heard her say.

"Hai?"

"Will you switch rooms with Mayura for tonight?"

"Sure, I guess I could put up with Kaoru's snoring for one night." Arisa said pointing her thumb at Kaoru, who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey! I don't SNORE!!!" She yelled.

After that the boys separated and found their rooms. Sasuke found the door with his name on it and looked at the other name : _Uzumaki Naruto_.

'Great I'm rooming with the dobe.' He thought opening the door and went in and got settled. After a few minutes of unpacking he fell into a light sleep.

**Ok so there is chapter 8. I won't be updating like I said for a while 10 days at least but when I get back all I will have to do is type the chapters up and post them. Well I should get to bed I have to leave at 6 a.m! Grrrr!! 6 a.m is an evil time I normally don't see it! Oh well here goes a preview of chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9 preview:**

"_Shouldn't you be asleep?"_

"_I should ask you the same thing"_

"_I still love you Sasuke-kun."_


	9. Midnight Confessions

**A/N:**** I know all of you are like where the fuck has this girl been? Right? Well I got back from vacation like a couple weeks ago and I had to get back into working 40 hours a week. So ya I was tired!!! But onto other news I finished writing this I just have to type it up. So ya well here goes chapter 9! See you at the end!!**

Chapter 9- Midnight Confessions

Sasuke woke up at around 11:45 to hear someone singing on the balcony.

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  


He walked out onto the balcony to see Sakura looking over the banister. When she sensed him se turned around.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Heh, I could do taichou's training without any sleep. But how have you been? It's been a while."

"I know, I killed Orochimaru."

"What about Itachi?"

"He's been in hiding for the past couple of years."

"Oh, that sucks." Sakura said looking back out over the banister.

"Hn."

"I have something to tell you Sasuke-kun."

"Go ahead."

"I still love you. I've tried so hard to forget you but I can't, no matter what I try. Well now that I've told you that I'll be going to sleep g'night." Sakura said turning to go into her room, right before she reached the door she felt a hand around her wrist. Suddenly she was pulled back into a muscular chest. She turned around and looked up and stared into deep onyx orbs. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He let go of Sakura.

"Good night see you tomorrow." He said.

Sakura turned around and went into her room.

'I love you too Sakura, but I can't show it until Itachi is dead' Sasuke thought as he went into his room.

'I wonder what he was going to say, at first he looked like he was going to say something important, oh well I might as well sleep. Who knows what kind of hell Yoruichi-taichou will put us through tomorrow.' Sakura thought closing her eyes and passing out.

**I know short but I had to stop it there. Hopefully I can get chapter 10 out tonight too. I might just do it so I can make up for lost time. Anyways see you next time! ******

**Preview of chapter 10**

"_Ok, we're starting off with 500 laps, go now! You too boys!!"_

"_OH SHIT!! It's baa-chan's superstrength thingy!!"_

"_Wait you were trained by Tsunade?"_


	10. Boys and Training

**Ok so here is chapter 10. See I told y'all I would get two chapters out today! Well here goes!**

**Chapter 10- Boys and training**

It was 5:30 and everyone was downstairs. Yoruichi came out and looked at everyone.

"Ok let's start off with 500 laps around the lake. GO NOW!! YOU TOO BOYS!" She yelled as she went to sit in her chair. Everyone started running. The girls finished in 20 minutes while the boys were done in 35 minutes. When they were finished they were breathing heavily, on the other hand the girls weren't even tired.

"Good warm up. Now I will have my top 6 girls fight you. Girls go get your zanpaktou's." Yoruichi said as the girls got their swords.

"Ok first is Inuzuka vs. Kamiya, second is Hyuga vs. Kazuma, third is Urasaki vs. Sohma, fourth is Nara vs. Kinomoto, fifth is Uzumaki vs. Yamazaki, and finally sixth is Uchiha vs. Haruno." Yoruichi said as Kiba and Kaoru got into their stances.

Here are the outcomes: (since I am too lazy to write out all of the fights)

Kaoru won against Kiba.

Shuro won against Neji.

Sai won against Kisa.

Meilin and Shikamaru tied.

Naruto won against Arisa.

It was Sasuke and Sakura's turn next. They both went on to the field and got into their fighting stances. Sasuke had Kusanagi on his back and Sakura had her zanpaktou Kirai on her right hip.

"Ok begin!" Yoruichi yelled from her chair. Sasuke did some had signs "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" He said as a giant fireball came out of his mouth. Sakura quickly unsheathed her zanpaktou.

"Kirai deflect!" She shouted as her zanpaktou glowed pink and shot Sasuke's flame back at him. She then stuck Kirai in the ground and did hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" Sakura said as a giant dragon formed from the lake and went straight at Sasuke right behind the flame.

Sasuke dodged the flame when he saw the water coming it hit him. "Kuso" He said as he got up. When he was fully standing he saw Sakura smirking at him.

"Uh oh I know that smirk." Meilin said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She is concentrating chakra to her hands." Mayura said.

"OH SHIT!! IT'S BAA-CHAN'S SUPERSTRENGTH THINGY!!" Naruto yelled hiding behind Yoruichi.

"What are you smirking at?" Sasuke asked.

"Well one you look like a drowned rat and two this!" Sakura said as she punched the ground and it split in half. Sasuke fell into the crack surprised.

'What. The. Hell.' He thought as Yoruichi declared Sakura as the winner. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and helped him out of the giant crater.

"I can't believe you beat me." Sasuke said as they were walking back to the group.

"Well I have gone through intense training in the past 5 years, between Tsunade-shishou and Yoruichi-taichou." Sakura said healing a gash on his arm from the fall.

"Wait you were trained by Tsunade?"

"Ya, I'm surprised no one told you. Anyways that was an easy fight. I've been trained to fight Pain the leader of Akatsuki and Itachi so I have to be strong."

"You've been trained to fight Itachi?"

"Yup! I can dispel both Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu."

"Oh" Sasuke said as they were standing in the group.

"Ok now we are moving on to the 2 hour ninjutsu practice." Yoruichi said.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me! I thought we were done!" Naruto yelled.

"We train from 5:30 am to 5:30 pm. We aren't even close to being finished." Yoruichi said.

By the time 5:30 came the boys were dead.

"I don't see how you guys do it and you never get a day off." Naruto whined as the walked into the house.

"Well actually we get every other Friday off." Kisa said.

"Really?" Naruto said hopeful.

"Yup we get to go into the village close to here." Rukia said.

"That's awesome! So are you off this Friday?" he asked again.

"Hai Naruto and they have a pretty good Ramen stand too." Sakura said.

"Ramen! Yes!" Naruto shouted really loud.

"Dobe shut up!"

"Teme don't call me a dobe!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Tem-""Both of you shut up! Now go take a shower now!" Sakura yelled as both boys went up the stairs.

'Ugh they are Soooo stupid!' Sakura thought going up the stairs to take a shower too.

**Ok so that's chapter 10 I hope y'all liked it! Well sorry that I didn't update sooner. Well here goes a preview of chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11 preview**

"_I thought you would've left with everyone else."_

"_So what did you want to tell me?"_

"_Can I have that one in the middle."_


	11. Authors note SORRY!

**Hey guys I know this will disappoint many of you but for now Shiritsu is going on Hiatus until further notice. I promise to update soon, I moved so I don't have the access to a computer like I used to. But I promise I will update soon. I have all chapters written out in my notebook so ya hang tight and I swear that I will update. **

**Anyways hang tight and I thank all of you for reading and reviewing. This story is my baby and I will finish it through the end.**

**So until next time.**


End file.
